No Reservations
Name: No Reservations Directed by: Scott Hicks Screenplay by: Carol Fuchs Sandra Nettelbeck Produced by: Sergio Agüero Kerry Heysen Executive Producers: Bruce Berman Susan Cartsonis Music by: Philip Glass Cinematography by: Stuart Dryburgh Film Editing by: Pip Karmel Production Design by: Barbara Ling Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Castle Rock Entertainment Village Roadshow Pictures Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: July 27, 2007 Length: 104 minutes, 57 seconds Budget: $28 million Box Office: $92,601,050 Pixar Movie Number: 1634 No Reservations is a 2007 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Scott Hicks. Starring Catherine Zeta-Jones, Aaron Eckhart and Abigail Breslin, the screenplay by Carol Fuchs is an adaptation of an original script by Sandra Nettelbeck, which served as the basis for the 2001 German film Mostly Martha, and revolves around a hard-edged chef whose life is turned upside down when she decides to take in her young niece following a tragic accident that killed her sister. Patricia Clarkson, Bob Balaban and Jenny Wade co-star, with Brían F. O'Byrne, Lily Rabe, and Zoe Kravitz—appearing in her first feature film—playing supporting roles. The film received a mixed reception by critics, who found it “predictable and too melancholy for the genre”, resulting in a 41% overall approval rating from Rotten Tomatoes. Upon its opening release on July 27, 2007 in the United States and Canada, No Reservations became a moderate commercial success: The film grossed $12 million in its opening weekend, eventually grossing over $43 million at the domestic box-office and over $92 million worldwide. Breslin was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her performance. Plot Kate Armstrong (Catherine Zeta-Jones) is the head chef at the trendy 22 Bleecker Street Restaurant in Manhattan, New York. She runs her kitchen at a rapid pace as she coordinates the making and preparation of all the fantastic meals, and personally displays the food to perfection on every dish. She intimidates everyone around her, including her boss Paula (Patricia Clarkson), who sends her to therapy. Kate hates to leave the kitchen when a customer wants to compliment her on one of her special dishes; however, she is ready to leave the kitchen in an instant when a customer insults her cooking. When Kate's sister Christine is killed in a car accident, her nine-year-old niece, Zoe (Abigail Breslin), must move in with her. Kate is devastated by her sister's death and with all of her problems, Paula decides to hire a new sous chef to join the staff, Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart), who is a rising star in his own right and could be the head chef of any restaurant he pleased. Nick, however, wants to work under Kate. The atmosphere in the kitchen is somewhat chaotic as Kate feels increasingly threatened by Nick as time goes on due to his style of running her kitchen. Nick loves to listen to opera while he cooks and he loves to make the staff laugh. And Kate finds herself strangely attracted to Nick, whose uplifting personality has not only affected her staff but Zoe as well, who has been coming to work with Kate. With all that is happening in Kate's life, the last thing she would want is to fall in love with this man, as she has pushed away all others prior. Nevertheless, there is some kind of chemistry between the two of them that only flourishes with their passion for cooking. Yet life hits her hard when Paula decides to offer Nick the job of head chef and Kate's relationship with Nick turns a sour note due to Kate's pride. In the end, Kate allows herself to become vulnerable and tear down the walls she has built throughout her life so that she and Nick could start fresh. The movie concludes with Zoe, Nick, and Kate having opened their own bistro. Voice Talent • Catherine Zeta-Jones as Kate Armstrong • Aaron Eckhart as Nicholas "Nick" Palmer • Abigail Breslin as Zoe • Patricia Clarkson as Paula • Jenny Wade as Leah Scott • Bob Balaban as Therapist • Brían F. O'Byrne as Sean Paul • Lily Rabe as Bernadette Ezkeniazki • Arija Bareikis as Kate's sister (Christine) • John McMartin as Mr. Peterson • Celia Weston as Mrs. Peterson • Zoë Kravitz as Charlotte do Buchanan Straniazki • Dearbhla Molloy as Anna Petersova Rasha • Matt Servitto as Doctor Foop And Also Starring Fulvio Cecere as Bob Dylan Other Languages * No Reservations (Other Languages) Language Dubs * No Reservations (Language Dubs) Credits * No Reservations (Credits) DVD Release *''No Reservations'' is released on DVD and Blu-Ray February 12, 2008, including the voting election on Super Bowl XLII. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Master Chef #A Lot of Rules #Tragedy #Zoe's New Home #Singing Sous-Chef #Wake-Up Call #Don't Try So Hard #Your Half Is Bigger #Thought You'd Never Ask #Hold My Pasta #You Forget Me #Zoe's Wish #Pizza for Three #Dessert People #You Don't Want Me #Late Night Tv #A Day Off #No Secrets Anymore #Not Who You Are #Missing Nick #Missing Zoe #Rare Steak #Triangle Trade #End Credits *Special Features *Languages **Spoken Languages: English, French and Spanish (Latin America) **Subtitles: English for the Hearing Impaired, English, French and Spanish *Filmmakers' Commentary, Bonus Features and Blooper Stuff DVD Previews *Bee Movie Trailer (On DVD March 11th) *Deception Trailer (In Theaters April 25th) *Meet Dave Trailer (In Theaters July 11th) Quotes *No Reservations/Quotes Category:2007 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies About Restaurants Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s